


Oz Hardtime100 Drabbles 101-110

by Severina



Category: Oz (1997)
Genre: Community: hardtime100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-31
Updated: 2009-08-31
Packaged: 2017-10-09 19:58:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/90997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severina/pseuds/Severina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten more drabbles written for the prompts at LJ's Hardtime100 Community.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oz Hardtime100 Drabbles 101-110

**101.  
Title:** Change for the Better  
**Prompt:** 101 - Something Borrowed  
**Timeframe:** Season Four  
**Written:** August 29, 2009  
**Word Count:** 100

Toby has already pawed through their clothing, and now he wiggles his fingers down the side of the trunk. His questing hand finds a thin volume instead of the pen he seeks.

He glances over his shoulder. Keller is still bent over the chess game with Augustus. Toby curls his fingers around the paper and pulls.

The cardstock cover is yellow, the text large. It's nothing he's ever seen before, but then he was always in the Advanced classes.

This is a beginners mathematics book from the library. A learners guide.

Toby carefully places it back where he found it.

 

**102.  
Title:** Gambling  
**Prompt:** 102 - Something Blue, revisited  
**Timeframe:** Season Three  
**Written:** August 29, 2009  
**Word Count:** 100

McManus lectures them about responsibility and the value of nurturing another living thing. He shows them the large whiteboard with their feeding and cleaning assignments. Then he places the birdcage by the guards console.

Toby thinks the little blue parakeet looks very nervous.

"I bet it doesn't last the week," Ryan says.

"I'm in," Chris says. "Gimme Wangler. Twenty bucks."

"You're betting on who's going to murder the bird?" Toby wrinkles his nose. "That's sick."

"Yeah," Ryan says. "Who do you want?"

"Put me down for twenty on Mineo."

"Mineo?"

"Two Latinos. One nightstick. Three days." Toby shrugs. "Trust me."

 

**103.  
Title:** Free Falling  
**Prompt:** 103 - To Be or Not To Be (monologue)  
**Timeframe:** Season Six  
**Written:** August 31, 2009  
**Word Count:** 100

I don't believe in fate. We ain't got a destiny, and no Almighty God sits back on a golden throne and makes us dance on the ends of his strings.

We make choices, and we live with those choices.

When I fell for Toby, I coulda walked away. I chose to stay. I ain't sayin' it's been simple, but in the end Toby chose me, too. And here I am, breathin' easy in Unit B. Winthrop ain't doing so good with that breathing thing anymore.

I told Toby I owed him my life.

It's nice to start paying him back.

 

**104.  
Title:** Craving  
**Prompt:** 104 - Heard It Through The Grapevine  
**Timeframe:** Season Five  
**Written:** August 29, 2009  
**Word Count:** 200

Toby pulls reluctantly away from the kiss, but keeps his hand on Chris's through the bars. He needs the connection. He craves it, from hour to hour, until his mail route takes him here.

"Tell me what's happening," Chris says. "What am I missing?"

Toby racks his brain. "Um… Salvatore Desantos died. Rumour has it that Redding's responsible, but of course there's no proof so McManus can't do shit."

"McManus is a putz," Chris says lightly. "I don't give a shit about that. Tell me about you. You seen Holly lately?"

"Yesterday." Toby smiles wistfully. "She's getting so big, Chris."

"I bet. What is she now, eight?"

"Eight, yeah," Toby confirms. He shakes his head, presses his lips together. "Chris. Chris, why--"

"Why do I wanna hear about your kids? Shit, Tobe, they're part of you. You get this look in your eyes when you talk about 'em, you know? I don't get to see that look any other time."

Toby reads between the lines -- something he's gotten very good at -- and drops his gaze. "Chris--"

"Besides," Chris says firmly, cutting him off, "I just like the thought that there might still be somethin' good in this world. Something pure."

 

**105.  
Title:** No Doubts  
**Prompt:** 105 - Scars  
**Timeframe:** Season Five  
**Written:** August 31, 2009  
**Word Count:** 100

Ray's oldest scar is on his leg, evidence of a biking accident when he was ten. There is a smaller but more angry looking scar on his hip, caused when the SORT team burst into his office after Rivera was savagely blinded. A thin scar on his elbow, a souvenir of the riot. And another, very tiny scar, hidden in his hairline, courtesy of the bus crash.

In his more morbidly poetic moments, Ray thinks he must have one on his heart, too. He did turn down Timmy Kirk's request to rejoin the Catholic church.

He can live with that.

 

**106.  
Title:** Twist  
**Prompt:** 106 - If The Cliche Fits (adapt a standard movie cliche to Oz)  
**Timeframe:** Season Four  
**Written:** August 31, 2009  
**Word Count:** 100

_The cliche: More often than not, the best method to revive somebody after their heart has stopped, assuming that there has already been a lengthy attempt to revive them with CPR, those electric zapperthings, etc., is screaming at them something like: "You never backed away from everything in your life, now fight! Fight! FIIIIGHT!" or "You can't do this to me! I love you, goddammit!"_

Toby has no memory of darting into the gunfire, of pulling Chris into their pod. Beyond the glass, Wangler and several others lie dead. But his attention is focused only on Chris, on the rapid spread of blood from the entry wound.

Chris's pulse is thready and weak. Blood stains his lips.

"Chris," Toby moans.

Chris's eyelids flutter. His chest hitches once before going still.

"Noooo!" Toby screams. He slaps frantically at Chris's chest. "You don't get to die, you motherfucker! I love you! I need you! Fucking wake up, cocksucker!"

Chris's eyes open slowly.

He smiles.

"Gotcha," he says.

 

**107.  
Title:** Forever Yours  
**Prompt:** 107 - OMG WTF?!? (crackfic)  
**Timeframe:** Does it matter? ;)  
**Written:** August 31, 2009  
**Word Count:** 100

Chris trailed butterfly kisses up Toby's chest and neck before easing gently inside the sweet tightness of his lover.

Toby squirmed beneath him as Chris pleasured him with the slow measured strokes of his enormous cock. He felt filled to the brim, overflowing with love for the dark, muscled con-man who had stolen his heart.

"More," the Harvard-educated ex-lawyer moaned. "Make me yours, Chris."

"You are mine," Chris groaned. "You belong to me!"

"Yes!" Toby screamed. "My heart, my body, my soul," he continued breathlessly as his brawny lover's artful thrusts drove him wildly to completion. "Yours forever," he sighed.

 

**108.  
Title:** Carve  
**Prompt:** 108 - And the Word for Today is...  
(first word given at online "word of the day" site. My word was 'carve')  
**Timeframe:** Season Four  
**Written:** September 01, 2009  
**Word Count:** 100

Shemin is easy. A wicked smile, a gesture with my chin to the corner. He follows me like an eager little puppy.

I dig my fingers into his biceps, slam him into the wall. Eyes go wide but he still thinks it's just a game. Only when I stick the sock in his mouth does the comprehension dawn. He tries to struggle. But by then it's too late. Far too late.

The shank glitters under the fluorescent lights as it begins its descent. Pretty, in the right circumstances.

I carve my poetry onto his skin. Love letters to you, Toby.

 

**109.  
Title:** Decision Made  
**Prompt:** 109 - A Word of Advice  
**Timeframe:** Season Three  
**Written:** September 02, 2009  
**Word Count:** 100

"Tobias? A word, please?"

Toby hesitates in the doorway. "Sister, I have to get back."

"Tim tells me that Chris Keller is moving back into your pod."

Toby scrapes his fingernail across the doorframe.

"Tobias." Sister Pete sighed. "Have you thought this through?"

Toby met her eyes. "I love him."

"Tob--"

"And he loves me. I know how it sounds, but… he risked his life to save mine. And I believe he is truly sorry for everything he's done."

Sister Pete ran a hand through her unruly hair. "Tobias, if you want my advice--"

"No thanks, Sister. Chris is waiting."

 

**110.  
Title:** Living with the Dead  
**Prompt:** 110 - One More Thing (conversation between living and dead)  
**Timeframe:** Season Six  
**Written:** August 31, 2009  
**Word Count:** 100

Chris is used to seeing the dead. He lives with them, and he has no fucking regrets.

But Death Row makes things a little… weird.

"It's getting crowded in here, dog," Mondo breathes into his ear.

Chris glances up from his magazine. Yup, they were all there: the guy from the store; Tibbetts, Karachi, Lewis, Campbell, Malloy; Shemin shivering in the corner; Ronnie; and of course Browne.

"Get lost," Chris mumbles lazily.

"Never," Tibbetts -- or is it Karachi? -- promises.

Chris shrugs.

"Chris," Cyril calls, "who are those people?"

Chris sits up straighter, considering. "Well… shit."

Yeah. Death Row is weird.


End file.
